This invention relates generally to screening or treatment of body parts, and more particularly to method and apparatus for easily and quickly applying treatment fluid to tissue such as that of the cervix, vagina, or vulva as well as other body parts which may normally be concealed.
There is need for simple, easily used apparatus for reliably and quickly applying screening or treatment fluid or liquid to body parts, for example, the cervix. Such fluid may be test fluid for use in cancer detection. There is also need for simple, effective methods to locally apply such fluids. Prior apparatus and techniques were cumbersome, and lacked the unusual advantages disclosed herein. Fluids used may degrade quickly after being exposed to air.